The Dragon's Girl
by roberts169
Summary: What happens if Lucy was an elemently dragon slayer? How does she know the twin dragon slayer.Rating may change sorry I suck at summarys
1. The Dragon's Girl

_Hi minna it's good to see you! This is my first fanfiction on this site! I hope you like it. _

_I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL I wish but no. This is a RoLu._

_Please R&amp;R_

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Drinking,fight,and betting,but today was going to be different for one of the Fairy Tail mage. It was the anniversary of her mothers death. Her elemental seal will break. Lucy walked into her guild. 'Today is the day' she thought. When she walked in she started glowing.

" What the hell is going on!" Natsu screamed afraid for his friends safet.

Team Natsu ran to Lucy. Then the light stopped. There stood Lucy in a shirt made of shadows and a skirt made of fire. The entire guild was in a state of aww. Nobody moved until Lucy spun around.

" Yes my elemental seal was broke," she said spinning around. The guild was still in a state of aww. The dragon slayer duo came in. They stopped and looked at Lucy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rogue pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I saw Lucy I thought she was beautiful. Sting and I just stood there looking at the beautiful woman in front of us. Then I realized we were in a rival guild. I nudged Sting and he jumped to the rafters. I went to the shadows. Lucy turned toward me. I froze. 'How did she know I was here?'

"Rogue," she spoke my name so soft and light it made me what to melt,"come out."

I did as I was told like I had no control over my body. Sting jumped down from the rafters. Lucy looked at both of us and smiled.

"Hi long time no see," she said. We were confused at what she meant. Then I remembered she trained with us. She was different though. When we were little, she wear black all the time, most of the time her hair had red streaks in it, and I put my mating mark on her we were little, but still where is it? I tackled her in a huge after I figured that out. Sting looked at me like I was crazy.

" You changed a lot since we trained together," I said smirking at her. Yes I smirked happy?

"So have you Mr. I'm gonna be an emo," she ended that a matter - of - factly. God you gotta love Lucy.

_So how was it I think it pretty good. I won't know until you tell me. I love all of you who read. I have a friend on here Savy Skydragon. She's a really good writer please read hers she writes NaLu though. ok love you bye._


	2. A Jelly Natsu

_Hi minna long time no see. It been crazy with school and stuff. So it's almost Christmas and we get out of school soon so… yeah I can write more yeah! _

_I DON'T OWN Fairy Tail I wish but No._

_Thank you all for R&amp;R._

_Thank you so much for your support!_

_~~~~~~~~Natsu pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

When Luce brought those Sabers out of hiding I got into a fighting stance. I thought they were going to fight us. The emo jumped on Lucy and they laughed. Hard. No one seen that coming. What he said next shocked me.

" You changed a lot since we trained together," He said smirking at her. Yes he smirked at her.

"So have you Mr. I'm gonna be an emo," she ended that a matter - of - factly. I didn't know they knew each other before GMGs. Wait! What?! They trained together?!

"Hey, Luce get away from them they're Sabers! Get out of here you baka tigers!" I yelled and grabbed Luce's arm. I don't know why they are here, but I don't like it.

" KYAAAAAA!" I turned and saw I was bruning Luce. Rogue grabbed his arm as well. Let go of Lucy's arm and backed away.

" You marked her?" I asked.

" Yes, I marked her when we were little," he said.

I burst into flames. I was so angry. Luce backed away from me ,she looked scared and she should be.

_I'm sorry that it is a shorter chappie. I do this during school and it's really changing so sorry. guys bye minna _


	3. Sorry

ok so I have i completely forgotabout the stories and I haven't updated I had no idea this existed until now I want to look for a story I am so so sorry


End file.
